The following description in this Background section includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any such information is prior art, or relevant, to the presently claimed inventions, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
In the world of Intelligence, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance (ISR), the advantage of perspective from high altitudes, i.e., a measurable distance above the earth, has become well recognized. Consequently, in recent years there has been a focus on, and proliferation of platforms for, placing high resolution cameras with strong magnification capabilities in aircraft of all sorts. Moreover, such camera systems have included both high resolution still photography as well as video. Although application of such systems has been predominated by military users, as the world has become increasingly global, the interested audience has expanded to private, commercial and local government bodies. For example, Google Earth has used satellite generated images to provide the public with earth surface view perspectives never before available via the internet. Distribution of such imagery via the worldwide web is growing daily.
Despite the measured present availability of such aerial cameras' picture and video perspectives, there is still a significant shortcoming in the ability to access and use such visual information on a real-time basis. This is not only true for civilians but also for military and local government agencies. Although there have been many advances in manipulating such camera data for real-time access, use, and data storage, there remains a distinct shortfall in the area of accessing, viewing, and manipulating video in real-time as it is captured and/or broadcast. The future of viewing remotely broadcast video in real-time requires migration away from hardwired systems that use wires and cables. Typically, such commonly accessible video equipment is cumbersome, heavy, material dependent, and inflexible in application. Even current wireless systems are solitary non-interoperable systems that are typically large, heavy, battery limited, and cost prohibitive to the individual user. These deficiencies make it evident that a serious need has arisen to make the task of viewing live aerial perspectives, such as ISR video, or other similar remotely broadcast signals, a more user-friendly, portable, widely distributable and interoperable experience.
Military, law enforcement, fire and search and rescue communications technologies have evolved greatly over the past 30 years. Presently, highly complex electronic communication relay systems exist which can disperse valuable information to appropriate personnel. For example, in law enforcement, ground-based patrol officers communicate by radio to dispatch centers which can relay or directly connect radio communications between the ground-based officer and another ground-based patrol officer or between the ground-based officer and airborne support units such as in fixed wing or rotary wing aircraft. In such example, airborne law enforcement personnel, wherein the aircraft is equipped with high fidelity camera systems, can relay by radio to ground personnel the position of a target or suspect, which facilitates successful capture of said target. Although such an intercommunication system is highly valuable, it is limited in the nature of the information provided between communicating personnel. Often times, the ground-based officer is working in night time environments, operating ‘blind’ in that he may not have familiarity with the local environment and must rely on the verbal communications of distantly located operational units (relay headquarters or airborne platform) and, if available, overhead searchlights.
Similarly, ground-based search and rescue teams and fire brigades rely on radio communication technologies. For example, line firemen, working in thick smoke and windy conditions may need to rely on oral communications between themselves, helicopter pilots, and/or command center positions. While the availability of such communications is invaluable to saving lives of firemen and in supporting the successful termination of a wild fire, there is still a need to have even better cross communication between said various placed personnel. If a line fireman must avoid an advancing wall of flames, oral communication may not be sufficient for the fireman to recognize where he needs to reposition himself to remain safe. This is particularly the case where the terrain is rugged and where the fireman is unfamiliar with the topographical peculiarities of the local area. A failure in communication could result in the fireman heading in a dangerous direction. Under such conditions the fireman has to mentally visualize what is being described to him via radio and apply it to what he sees, whereas if he cannot see because of such things as smoke or darkness or dense foliage or even building layouts blocking views, his danger level increases markedly. Thus, the ability to see an overhead perspective directly by viewing a live video of his position would be invaluable.
In military settings, particularly regarding Air Force, Navy and Marine pilots, there is a need to communicate with ground personnel regarding ground-based targets. Typically, the pilot is positioned above an engagement theater, such as in an F/A-18, A-10 Thunderbolt, or attack helicopter (black hawk, apache, cobra). These aircraft possess Intelligence Surveillance and Reconnaissance (ISR) technology comprising highly advanced camera systems (e.g., Litening Pod, ATFLIR, or Sniper Pods), that the airborne observer (pilot) must make use of via the hard wired cockpit television controls and screen to see the target captured by the camera. He must then relay by oral communication specifics regarding the target, such as whether or not the target, for example an enemy person, is carrying or equipped with weaponry. If the pilot cannot clearly distinguish such specifics about the target, he could misinform ground-based troops or command centers that the target is hostile when in fact there is no presence of weaponry. In such example, the possibility of mistaken identity is present. This is particularly a situation that is prevalent due to the nature of the viewing monitors installed into the aircraft itself.
Despite the high definition pixel capacity of the ISR camera systems installed in the aircraft, in the F/A-18 and other aircraft, the in-cockpit viewing monitor digital display indicator (DDI) is a green monochrome cathode ray tube having a pixel resolution of only 640×480 and further still, has a viewing area of only 5×5 inches or less. To employ such a monitor, which is 30 year old technology, the pilot must often lean severely forward in his seat, shield his eyes and screen from glare (if during daylight hours) and try to determine the nature of the target. Often, because of the lack of pixel clarity and fuzziness of the monochromatic monitor screen, pilots have trouble making a call as to the hostile disposition of the target. Lack of clarity results in lost opportunities, higher costs of missions, and can result in the possibility of causing unintended injury via collateral damage. The pixilation of the built-in camera is far lower than HDTV (1080p=1920×1080, or an iPad3 (2048×1530). The short of it is that today's soldiers cannot afford to err when engaging the enemy. Non-combatant deaths and/or casualties are the leading cause of detriment to accomplishing the mission in war. Non combatant deaths and casualties have strategic implications at the highest levels and therefore the absolute highest level of care must be taken to ensure the correct people are engaged.
Further, pilots of strike aircraft, such as the F/A-18, must ‘strictly,’ use the electronic equipment built into or approved for use in the plane. There are no internal power ports and loose wires are not allowed in the cockpit. Thus, there is no possibility of employing existing cross-communications systems in the cockpit. For example, in one such system, the video scout-MXR™, by Interstate Electronics (San Diego, Calif.), provides a lap top computer and monitor system designed for ground based troops to access video imaging capability from an ISR platform that can be rebroadcast to additional MXR units for use by other ground-based personnel. Such device is programmed to be used on the ground and possesses computer software to perform functions such as mapping out terrain. Further, this device possesses multiple external antennas which are extremely easy to break off in rugged handling and further still, due to its weight, is impossible to use in the aircraft's cockpit as it is too large and heavy and requires connection to a power source sufficient to allow continuous operation over the length of the flight mission. Further still, due to the weight, size and other ergonomics of equipment such as MXR, such systems will not pass approval for use in tactical strike aircraft. Such systems are designed for use in retrieving FM generated video signal transmitted by the aircraft's camera system which is fed directly into the MXR computer system and used by ground-based command centers and troops. Importantly, the existing systems do not have the contemplation of broadcasting captured images by WiFi networking. The pilot therefore remains with only the monochrome 5×5 screen and his radio. Thus, despite systems which can exploit video transmission, there is still a shortcoming in that in such situation the ground personnel may be able to see what the camera is pointed toward but cannot view such images away from their base camp. Further, the difficulty in communication with the pilot who cannot see the same image or clarity still remains.
Thus, there is still a need for systems and methodologies of electronic communication and processing of video transmission that will improve the ability of airborne pilots, to process real-time video imagery with clarity and communicate with ground based troops, police, fire and other personnel.